Peak of Loneleness
by Gangster 90
Summary: Major spoilers for Posiden's Peak. This is waht I think Jack may have been thinking as he saw Arabella kissing Billy. Don't worry. It's Sparrabella all the way. Please read and review.


_**Peak of Loneness**_

Disclaimer: I don't own _**Pirates of the Caribbean **_or the _**Jack Sparrow **_book series.

"Jack?" a familiar voice asks me. Could it be? Is it she? I turn around. It IS her, Arabella Smith. I've thought of her every day since we parted on the docks of New Orleans. I didn't think I was ever going to see her again.

But now, here she was. And she's standing right in front of me. I think I'm going to have to slap myself, just to make sure that I'm not dreaming.

Arabella is just as beautiful as ever. She's gotten a little taller since I saw her last. And she looks a little worn, too. But that doesn't stop her ravishing beauty from coming through.

"And Billy! Billy Turner! It really is ye! Ye've made it out alive! Ye found Jack!" Ararbella shouted.

I frowned. Who's Billy Turner? It doesn't matter. The only important thing is that Arabella Smith is back in my life.

Now Arabella is coming towards me. Her arms are opened wide. It's like she wants to hug me.

"Stars and saints!" Arabella cries. "I thought ye were dead!" Yep, this most certainly is Arabella. She's the only person I know who uses that expression.

I opened my arms, and smiled too. I also started to wave. This was it. This was my moment. It looked like Arabella was willing to put the past behind her. So was I. This would be a new start. And I was also looking forward to telling Arabella something that I've wanted to tell her since the beginning, that I love her.

Then things took a drastic turn. You should have seen the look on my face when Arabella walked right _past_ me, and into the arms of Bloody Billy. He's a lovely moron I picked up along my travels. Billy's a nice guy and all, but he's a little scatter-brained, if you get my meaning. What happened next, no one saw coming.

Arabella leaned into Billy. She kissed him full-on the lips. My whole world came crashing down. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Surely my eyes were deceiving me. I refused to accept that the girl I loved was kissing someone else.

I suddenly heard a retching sound. I looked over to see Constance, the cat, coughing up a hairball. This is exactly what I wanted to do at that moment. I felt sick to my stomach. In fact, I would have gladly thrown-up ON Constance. That would make the "Yucky Beastie Cat-Thing", as I call her, even more disgusting than she already is, but that's really how grossed out I felt. I walked over to Arabella and Billy. I put a hand on each of their shoulders, and pried them apart.

"Ahem", I said. "Congratulations on your apparent soul-mate discovery. But it's not something we all need to witness. Savvy?"

"Sorry, Jack", said Arabella. Her gaze was still fixed on Billy. That bothered me a lot. Can I introduce ye to the bosun and third mate of the _Fleur_, Billy Turner", she continued.

"Dumb name", I said. I didn't hesitate at all to express my opinion upon learning Billy's real name. "I'd stick with 'Bloody Billy', if I were you. Besides, Bell, he doesn't really seem your type- all mushy and, frankly, odd."

I had every to say that. Billy Turner really was not the right type for Arabella. She needed a person who was more adventurous and over-all interesting. Someone like me. I always loved her. I hoped Arabella would feel the same way. Now I guess I was wrong about that all along.

_**The End**_

A/N: 1.) When Jack said he wanted to throw up, that's pretty much what I wanted to do when I read the part about Billy and Arabella kissing. It was so wrong.

2.) The part about Jack puking ON Constance, however, is something I made up right on the spot as I was writing this.

3.) I have yet another confession to make about the pairings I support. I support Sparrabella (Jack/Arabella.) This has been a favorite couple of mine ever since the first _**Jack Sparrow **_book came out. I desperately wanted them to end up together. You can imagine my horror when Billy came into the picture. This is why I hate Rob Kidd, the author of those books.


End file.
